


Nightmares

by Typhoon_56



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoon_56/pseuds/Typhoon_56
Summary: After the Damon Merrick attack, Chloe is plagued by nightmares over what could've happened.Set in Before the Storm but diverges towards the end.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished a replay of Before the Storm and wanted to write something. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

'No please!' Rachel shouted as she scrambled across the floor, kicking up dust as she desperately tried to get away from Damon. Her eyes widened as he got closer and closer to her, the metal blade of his knife shimmering in the light.  Eventually she couldn't get any further away as her back hit a wrecked car that had been discarded in the disused junkyard. Rachel's panicked gaze searched her surroundings before landing on the blue haired girl standing nearby. 

'Chloe I need you!' 

Chloe tried to move towards the terrified girl, but only take a single step foward as she suddenly felt as though a heavy weight was holding her back. No matter how hard Chloe tried, her feet remained rooted in a single patch of dirt that was so close to Rachel but felt miles away. 

As Damon got closer to Rachel he turned and flashed an evil grin toward Chloe, his metallic teeth adding to his cruel demeanor. A screeching sound rang out as he dragged the blade across a car door as he continued walking towards Rachel, his pace unnervingly slow. 

'Chloe! Help me!' Rachel cried out once more, but Chloe remained powerless to help her as the weight that tethered her down grew stronger and had even formed physical chains around her entire body to prevent her from moving. 

'Chloe why won't you help me?!' Rachel sobbed as Damon now stood in front of her, hovering over her menacingly as he raised the blade. Chloe strained against the metal chains but they wouldn't budge. 

The blade was brought down and an ear-piercing scream rang out.

'Rachel!' Chloe screamed before shooting up in her bed, drenched in a layer of sweat. Chloe breathed heavily as her eyes darted around the room as she began to recognised her surroundings and realised that she was in her room. She wiped the layer of sweat from her forehead before turning to the clock beside her, the red light read 03:45. 

It had all been a dream. Well, more of a nightmare to be honest. Rachel had recently been discharged from hospital and Chloe had found herself being plagued by nightmares ever since. Damon had been arrested and was in prison so Rachel was safe, so why was Chloe still suffering from nightmares?Whatever the reason was, Chloe knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and since it was too early for her mum or stepdouche to be awake, Chloe decided it was the best time to get up. So she swung her legs out of the covers and got out of bed, she quietly left her room and went to the bathroom. She was quickly met by her sweat-ridden reflection so she decided to take a shower. 

Once she was freshly-showered, she returned to her room and threw on the clothes that were nearest to her: a pair of black jeans that were carelessly strewn across the floor, a crumpled-up Firewalk T-shirt and a pair of black converse that appeared to be falling apart. Chloe checked the time once more, it was only 04:05. It was easy to forget what happened in her nightmares as long as she was kept occupied, but as soon as the distractions went away the fears came flooding back. The feeling of hopelessness returned as she remembered how close she really was to losing Rachel. 

Unable to shake away these feelings, Chloe decided she needed to clear her head. Instead of self-medicating like she usually did when she felt like this, she put her denim jacket on and grabbed her phone before climbing out of her bedroom window and shimming down the drainpipe outside. She hit the ground with a soft thud, the grass cushioning her footsteps as she walked through the dewy garden and onto the road at the front of the house. 

She quickly hopped in her truck and rummaged for her keys before finding them in her jacket pocket. She started the engine and started driving, the tires screeching slightly as she accelerated too quickly. 

The loud music blared throughout the car but instead of drowning out Chloe's thoughts it only seemed to amplify them, causing her head to pound. To remedy this she found herself lowering her music right down, a task she never seemed to do. The music now played gently in the background and no longer assaulted Chloe's mind, causing Chloe to let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She ended up driving around the town for a while before ending up in the place she always found herself lately. 

Rachel's house. 

Chloe slowly pulled up to the driveway outside and stopped the truck, the music then cut out as the truck slowly quietened. Chloe just sat in her seat for a moment, her head leaning against her seat. Her eyes closed momentarily but soon found themselves opening again when all Chloe could see was Rachel lying there in a pool of her own blood. 

Chloe then pulled her phone out of her pocket, 04:35. It was early she knew but after driving all the way to Rachel's house she couldn't back out now. So Chloe quickly sent a text that read:

 _Hey Rach I'm outside. Pls unlock the window_

Now Chloe wasn't exactly know for her patience, so instead of waiting for a reply she climbed out of the car and sneaked to the side of the house where Rachel's room was. She soon found herself climbing up the drainpipe and was now standing on the garage roof, clinging onto the window sill so she wouldn't lose her footing. 

Luckily, Chloe found that the window had been unlocked. She took another deep breath to steady herself before opening the window so she could climb in. She climbed through as elegantly as one could imagine, knocking things over and cursing under her breath before somehow managing to have both feet in Rachel's room. 

The room was dimmed, only the stars light providing viability. It took a moment for Chloe's eyes to adjust to the darkness but quickly made out a figure lying down on the bed. The figure faced away from her and seemed to breathe steadily but somehow Chloe knew that they weren't really asleep. Chloe then found herself kicking off her shoes and taking her jacket off before making her way over to the silhouette. 

'If this is a booty call, I must say I'm not impressed.' Rachel teased, as she turned to face Chloe.

'And why not?' Chloe asked, a smirk creeping upon a face.

'Well I'd prefer it if you didn't trash my room beforehand'

'Yeah sorry about that.' Chloe said sheepishly as she turned around and looked at the mess she had made.

'I'm kidding. Now get in here cause you hovering over my bed makes me feel like I'm in a horror film.' The mention of horror films caused Chloe to tense up and recall why she came to Rachel's in the first place, she grew silent as she got under the covers of Rachel's bed and Rachel quickly snuggled up to her. 

Rachel sensed the shift in mood, 'Chloe, are you okay?'

'You don't have to say anything but I'm here if you wanna talk'

It was a few moments before Chloe responsed, 'I had a nightmare.' She said quietly. 

'Damon Merrick killed you and I did nothing, I just fucking stood there.' Rachel remained quiet and let Chloe continue at her own pace. 'It was like that day all over again.'

'Hey. Look at me.' It took a few beats before Chloe lifted her gaze to meet Rachel's.

'I'm alive and that's because you saved me-'

Chloe opened her mouth to interrupt but Rachel continued, not giving her the chance to talk this time. 

'-and don't tell me that you did nothing because that's bullshit Chloe. You're amazing and you saved my life.'

'I nearly lost you though and I can't stop thinking about what could've happened.'

'Well it didn't. I'm here.'

Rachel then moved to grab Chloe's hand and placed it upon her bandaged wound.

'Feel that? The hospital could only fix me because of you and your incredible driving skills.'

Chloe chuckled softly at that, 'They are pretty good, aren't they?' She said with a small smile.

'Hella good' Rachel said with a grin.

Rachel then went on to ask, 'So, you planning on staying the night?' 

'If that's okay with you'

'Depends on what your intentions are tonight, Miss Price?' Rachel said teasingly and with a devilish grin.

'My intentions are honourable dear lady.' Chloe replied as she only wanted to be close to Rachel, for now at least. 

'You're such a nerd, you know that right?' Rachel teased.

'Says the one who's a straight A student' Chloe retorted.

'Nothing straight about me.' Rachel said, causing Chloe to chuckle once more as she put her arm around Rachel, who then put her arm across Chloe's waist and cuddled her closely. 

'Now who's the nerd?' Chloe said.

'You are' Rachel retorted.

'Dork' 

'Goober'

'Goober? What are you, ten?'

'Goodnight Chloe'

'Goodnight Rachel'

And for now at least the nightmares would go away as the couple held each other tightly and fought each other's demons.


End file.
